My Principessa, My Princesa
by Midnightlife2506
Summary: NICO DI ANGELO "I don't like being touched." "Meanie!" "Who are you anyways?" "I'm Cherith!" She reached her hand out for a handshake. I stared at it. "Nico di Angelo." LEO VALDEZ "Hey, sorry. Let me get that for you." "No, I'll get it. Thanks." "Name's Leo Valdez. Bad boy supreme. What's yours?" She stared at me with her dark, amethyst eyes. "Alumina."
1. AN:

**A/N: Hey, this is Midnightlife2506. You can call me Mid, Nighty, or simply Midnight. Anything you want really. I hope you enjoy the story! It's a Nico di Angelo x OC and Leo Valdez x OC story! Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: NICO DI ANGELO

Why do I have to go shopping?

Really. Of all things Annabeth could've asked me to do as a preparation, she wants me and Leo to look for a present for the newcomers.

Let me tell you how this all happened. Two days ago, Hermes came to Camp Half-Blood with a letter, sealed with red wax. Once he handed it to Chiron and left, the centaur tore off the envelope and abruptly called for a Counsellor meeting.

Naturally, it was something really big.

Apparently, the queen of England, queen Elizabeth II, was a daughter of Athena. And years ago, she was going around English orphanages, when she found two demigod children. So far, they've been acting as the queen's right and left hands as princesses. Now, they were going to come to Camp Half-Blood for the summer.

Everyone got busy. Annabeth planned the whole ceremony, telling everyone what to and not to do in the princesses' presence. Percy was going to get his sea animal friends and pegasi to perform. Jason and Piper were in charge of decorations, along with the other Aphrodite kids.

The Apollo kids and the visiting hunters of Artemis were practicing for a show during the ceremony, while the children of Demeter made floral garlands to give the girls and to decorate the cabins. Children of Ares were, uh…, planning a special 'initiation' for the princesses.

Children of Hermes helped prepare the princesses' possible necessities until they were claimed. Children of Athena helped everyone else research the princesses' likes and dislikes, trying to classify their parentages. Basically, everyone had something to do.

Except me.

As a son of Hades, everyone who was afraid of me told me to not creep out the royal girls. It was fine by me. I didn't really want to meet them, anyways. But Annabeth just **had** to tell me and Valdez to go buy gifts for the two newcomers. Because, according to their info, one was cheerful and fiery, while another was calm, anti-social, and quiet.

And so it comes to this.

Both Valdez and I stood in front of the gift store, the fanciest one in town. He eagerly walks in, while I do so gloomily.

As we walked toward separate aisles, him towards the brighter side, and I to the darker side, I scan the shelves.

They were stocked with souvenirs mostly coloured in black, grey, or purple and red. There were dolls, figurines, glassware, and a bunch of other stuff. I simply walked my way through.

Then I collided with someone.

We both stumbled to the ground as the person, a girl, frantically fit her sky blue and white cap back on her head. I looked up, to a brunette.

Her face wasn't very clear, since she had her cap and a hoodie on. Yet, long, silky, light ash brown hair fell from within. She wore a, as I had mentioned, hoodie, with blue ribbons on the white cotton. She also wore denim shorts and three inch heels, rubbing the back of her head.

As soon as she got up, she made a held her hand out. I ignored the help and stood on my own. "I don't like being touched."

Pouting, this stranger exclaimed,"Meanie!"

"Who are you anyways?"I ask, furrowing my brows. The brunette sighs and smiles. "I'm Cherith!" She reached her hand out for a handshake. I stared at it. "Nico di Angelo."

I look around to make sure no one is watching. "You don't look like the type to be hanging around here." She laughs lightly and starts to browse the shelves. "Nope! I'm here looking for a souvenir for my sister. It's kinda our thing."

I stare at her. "You're weird."

She smiles at me knowingly, and I finally see her eyes, even if it was just a glimpse. "I know."


	3. Chapter 2: LEO VALDEZ

CHAPTER 2: LEO VALDEZ

Whoa. Superman was right. This place had everything!

I just walked down a few aisles, and was starting to wonder if this place was a child of Hermes' place. I mean, it makes sense! He could've stolen stuff to stock up his store!

Anyways.

While I was overly engrossed in a small, actual engine for mini cars, I felt a body crash into mine.

I managed to balance myself by holding onto a pillar, but the person who bumped into me wasn't so lucky. She, it was a girl, crumpled to the floor, dropping her purse. Feeling a little guilty, I try to help her up, but she just shoves my hand away and stand on her own. "Hey, sorry. Let me get that for you."

"No, I'll get it. Thanks." She picked up her black purse with a huge diamond on it. Staring at the girl, I scratch the back of my head and hold out my hand. "Name's Leo Valdez." I say playfully. "Bad boy supreme. What's yours?"

She stared at me with her dark, amethyst eyes. "Alumina."

I smile. "So, _chica_ , you don't look like you like these mechanical things. Watchya up to here?"

She wrinkles her nose at me, then back at the small motor. "I don't. It's for my sister. She wants to make some…solar powered skateboard or something. Our mother is always scolding her. Every time."

"Sounds like she knows her stuff," I add. "And it looks like you need help, _chica_."

Taking the small nuclear powered motor out of her hands, I place a solar supported one on her palm. "Anything else your sister wants?"

Alumina narrowed her eyes at me. "Spray paint, small jet rockets, a mechanical hand…and a skateboard to replace her old one."

Whoa. That's a lot of stuff. I grin. "Alright! Let's go find them!"

In the end, she ended up buying a lot of stuff. Spray paint. Blue, white, silver, andblack. Mini jet rockets. Solar powered with turbo boosters. Mechanical hand. Silver with bronze bolts and A-grade tech. A skateboard. We got the lucky girl one with extra balance and nice streamline. I turn to Alumina. "Is that everything, _chica_?"

She nods and we walk towards the cashier. She pays for her stuff, which was saying something, cause they cost a lot! "Thanks again," she mutters quietly, before walking out of the store. Wow. That was one weird girl. As if on cue, Nico walks up to me, a dark colored doll, half black, half white in his hands. He looks at Alumina's retreating figure, then at me. "Who was that?"

I whistle playfully. "I don't know for sure. But I sure want to see her again sometime. She was one weird girl."

Death boy frowned. "Huh, strange," he says. "I met a weird girl too. Her name was Cherith or something."

"What a coincidence," I laugh. Death boy and I rarely talk. He wasn't so bad.

He shook his head and smiles a little, placing the doll on the counter. He reminded me, "We should get back. It's getting late. Annabeth is gonna come looking for us if we're late."

 **~MEANWHILE~**

While Leo and Nico were talking in the store, Alumina rushed towards a black car, a chauffeur opening the door for her. She was greeted by a brunette with a cap and hoodie. "You'd better not have gotten the wrong things, sis." The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes and took off her sunhat. "I got help this time," she said, handing Cherith her things, while Cherith tossed her hers. Once the brunette checked her sister's shopping results, she grinned. "Must've been a pro."

When the car stopped due the red light, both sisters looked at each other. "Hey," they said in unison, something they did all too often. "I met an interesting guy in there." Amused, both sisters laugh.


	4. Chapter 3: NICO DI ANGELO

CHAPTER 3: NICO DI ANGELO

"Why do I have to be here?" I mumble angrily at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena snorts in reply. "They're arriving today, Nico. You can't just ditch. It'll leave a bad impression."

I couldn't retort. It was annoying how she was right. Still. I really don't like being in crowds. Everyone was at the hilltop, near Thalia's pine. The children of Aphrodite had put on fancy clothes, hoping to impress the royalty. Everyone else had done the same, camp councillors not included, since they had to show the princesses we had some discipline. Even the Hephaestus kids had cleaned up nice. Although, I could see clearly how much they hated being so far from their fixing in the cabin. Their fingers were twitching, eager to make some invention. Envy filled their eyes as they stared at Leo. Since he was cabin councillor, he got to wear his camp shirt and fiddle with whatever he wanted.

Finally, after so much waiting and anxiety, a red carpet appeared out of nowhere and rows of men with trumpets lined up on each side, blowing a tune. A man old enough to be someone's grandfather came up to us. "Presenting, princess Emilie and princess Luna—"

"THE PRINCESSES HAVE ESCAPED AGAIN!" someone in the forest yelled frantically. The old man and guards all mumbled incoherent words under their breaths and run into the woods again. Percy just gaped. "They sound like troublemakers," he jokes.

"YES THEY ARE!" a girlish voice squeals. We look up to see flowing brown hair out of a pink and white cap, a girl on a skateboard with rocket boosters. It was Cherith! She's a demigod?! Clumsily, she slipped and fell right into my arms. (No, not romantically.)

Silence filled the air as the brunette giggles nervously. "Well, if it isn't di Angelo! I knew you were a son of Hades!" I stare at her. "How'd you get here?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well—" "CHERITH!" We turn to Thalia's pine, a girl with long black hair panting, holding onto the tree for support. "If you leave me behind there again, I swear to all the Gods, I'll—"

Leo's eyes widened in realisation. "Alumina!"he yells, as Cherith laughs. "Too slow sis!"

Repair boy and I turn to each other. "You know her?!" we both scream in unison. Whoa. Weird. I shrug as I put Cherith down. "She's the girl I met in the store," I confess. Leo chuckles. "Same with Alumina. What sup _chica_?!"

The girl, Alumina, squints at Leo. "Valdez. No wonder. Thought you were a child of Hephaestus. Should've known I'd meet you here."

Cherith and Alumina turn to each other. "Hold on," they say at the same time. "that son of Hephaestus/Hades is the guy you were talking about?"

Awkward silence. Both girls erupt into laughter as Cherith says 'Oh my Zeus' multiple times.

Their laughter was stopped by a taller, older man. He had blonde hair cropped short, and wore a butler's uniform. With the scariest glare in human history, he grabbed both girls by their heads and lifted them up in the air. "Ow ow ow ow ow, Edward!" Cherith cried, struggling to break free. Alumina hissed and smacked his hand multiple times. "Put us down this instant, you stupid butler! That's an order!"

Edward didn't budge. "My orders come from the queen, you brats. Escape one more time, and I won't hesitate to burn your inventions and stupid journals."

Both girls pale. "No no no no no! Leave my babies alone you sadist masochist!" Cherith wailed. Edward's vein seemed to pop. "That's it, you brat! Princesses or not, you're both grounded!"

Take a moment for that to sink in.

Leo and I both shrieked in surprise: "YOU'RE THE PRINCESSES OF ENGLAND?!"

Cherith pouts. "Look what you did, Edward! I was having fun messing with them."

Soon, the guards all returned as the two girls took off their disguises. Cherith finally revealed her face.

And it was absolutely stunning.

Her long, light ash brown hair flowed in meticulous waves down to her waist, her eyes a gorgeous sea foam green. Her skin was creamy white, a light tint of blush of her high cheekbones. Her lips were plump, and were layered with light pink lip gloss. I felt my jaw drop. She giggles, a melodious sound. "Cat got your tongue, di Angelo?"

Blushing, I look at Leo. His expression was just as stunned as mine.

Alumina's ebony black locks reached her hip, flowing in the breeze. Her eyes were a strange shade of violet, one that resembled a amethyst. Her skin was olive in colour, much like mine, and she held a distant expression of cold discipline.

The Aphrodite kids gave knowing looks and squeals.

Percy and Annabeth walked towards both Cherith and Alumina, shaking their hands. Annabeth was stunned. "But I thought your names were Emilie and Luna."

Cherith laughs lightly. "Those are our middle names. We use them as our princess identities. I'm Cherith Emilie Elizabeth. Oldest adopted child of Elizabeth II. Princess of England, at your service."

Alumina curtsies. "Alumina Luna Elizabeth. Adopted child of Elizabeth II. Princess of England. Nice to meet you."

Leo gave a wolf whistle at Alumina. "So then, should I start calling you Princesa now?" The black haired girl glared at him. "Call me that, and I'll murder you in your sleep."

Cherith laughs at that. "She's not joking! One time, there was this servant in the palace around our age. Even when we told him not to, he called Mina princess, and she took away his sanity."

Leo chuckles. "Feisty!" The younger princess glares at him.

Percy smiles smugly, sending both Leo and I a strange look. "Well then. Do you have any idea who your godly parents are—"

The son of Poseidon was cut off by godly symbols on both girls' heads. Campers paled drastically and immediately kneeled before them as Cherish turns to me. "That's why you're so easy to read, di Angelo."

"All hail Cherith Emilie Elizabeth, daughter of Poseidon! Lord of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and father of Horses! All hail Alumina Luna Elizabeth, daughter of Hades! Lord of the Underworld and Wealth! The Silent one, the Hospitable one, the Rich one!"

I have a sister.


	5. Chapter 4: PERCY JACKSON

CHAPTER 4: PERCY JACKSON

Really dad?

I mean, not to be disrespectful and all, but really?

I stared at my newfound half sister, unpacking on her bunk, right next to Tyson's. It's not like I don't like her. If anything, she seems like an awesome sister, but the fact that I'm not Poseidon's only demigod child anymore kinda makes me feel…less special.

Anyways, once she finished unpacking, we headed out to meet up with Nico and Alumina. I could tell Death Breath was just as shocked as I was, but ten times happier. I mean, he lost Bianca because of me, and now he had another sister, other than Hazel. I'm pretty sure he was jumping with joy on the inside.

We walked towards the weaponry, for them to choose their weapons. Alumina didn't seem fazed, but we could see the excitement in her eyes. My sister immediately lunged into a pile of swords and daggers. We dragged her away immediately, afraid she might injure herself. "Ooh! Pretty sword! Pretty sword!"

I couldn't see how we were related.

She took a sword of Aqua Iron with a black hilt and silver trident carving on it. I think Dad left it there for her. She swung it around a few times, grinning. "What's its name? Me likey!"

Alumina points to the bottom of the hilt to Greek words. "Rouge Wave," she beamed. "Perfect! Found yours yet, Lulu?"

The daughter of Hades scanned the collection, as her eyes fell upon a dagger. As if on cue, Chiron entered, eyeing the weapons of our sisters' choices. "Hm. Interesting."

Cherith walks up to Chiron. "Is this sword like Percy's?" The centaur chuckles at her childishness. "Close. This sword used to belong to a demigod child of Poseidon who later abandoned it as she joined the hunters. Try brushing your thumb across the trident." Cherith did as Chiron told her to, and was surprised when she saw it turn into a tattoo, sticking onto her skin, from her wrist to the tip of her middle finger. She squealed. "Finally! I have a tattoo!" She rubbed the tattoo, as it glowed and turned into the sword again. 'Cool!"

Chiron turns to Alumina. "Interested, child?" The daughter of Hades fitted the dagger in her hands, observing it a few times, before reading its name on the blade. "Twilight," she whispered.

"It belonged to a son of Hades' wife. She favoured the dagger and often taught her children to wield it. Such a pity. She passed giving birth her fifth child due to complications. She was a child of Nike, and it was a gift from her father-in-law."

Alumina grinned wickedly. "This baby's mine." She twists it to the right, as it turns into a black charm bracelet, fitting perfectly on her wrist. Cherith beams and eyes the bracelet. "Cute! But not as cool as my tattoo." Nico's sister scoffed. "You wish." "Well, I bet my brother could beat yours any day of the year!"

Okay. Maybe my sister isn't so bad.

Alumina raised a brow. "That a challenge? I bet Nico could kick Percy's ass in seconds." Nico smirked at his sister's confidence. He turns to me in amusement. "Wanna try it out, Perce?"

Whoa. Nico hasn't called me Perce in years. What gives? Damn, sisters can be scary sometimes. But I hadn't sparred with him in months too. "You're on." Sheer pride drove us towards the arena. The kids sparring, Clarisse and her brother, turn to me. The daughter of Ares grins. "Death boy and Prissy sparring? This ought to be good." They cleared the place for us. Our sisters sat in front seats. Cherish whistled. "Shirts off, boys!"

Nico and I stare at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? Alumina laughs and cheers along. Soon enough, everyone was surrounding the arena and were cheering. Surprisingly, Annabeth was sitting next to Cherith, encouraging the motion. Death Breath turns to me and sighs. "Well, you know what they say," he mutters, taking off his aviator jacket and black shirt. Wow. Didn't know he had the guts. Or a six pack and muscles. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I smirk and gave in, taking off my own shirt. There were squeals and wolf whistles from everyone. Even Wise Girl blushed. Cherith gave Nico an eye scan. "Looking good guys!" If by guys, she meant Nico, then she's doing a great job in making me a protective brother.

Alumina joined in. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I uncapped Riptide, just as Nico unsheathed his Stygian Iron circled each other for a while, before I made the first move.

Swinging my sword at him, Nico agilely evaded and blocked the Celestial Bronze blade. He swung his foot to trip me, but I backed up just in time. As our swords clashed, I could hear the crowd getting wild. From the corner of my eye, I could see Travis and Connor taking money from demigods, probably taking bets on the wins. On the other hand, I could also see Nico and my sister eyeing each other. Alright, that's it.

With one swift move, I ducked and judo flipped Nico the way Annabeth often did me. He dropped his sword and groaned in pain as he did a back flip, throwing me onto the ground as well. "Damn, you throw like Annabeth, Nics." He wrinkled his nose like that was an insult. No hesitation. He thrust his sword to the skin of my neck, smirking. "I win."

Demigods cheered as bets were paid and returned. Annabeth laughed at my embarrassment. Oh my Zeus, that was the worst. Cherish and Alumina get up and walk over. "Don't worry, Percy. You're still the best brother ever," my sister said, hugging me. I chuckle and ruffle her hair. Then she looks at Nico. "But damn, Lulu. Your brother ain't bad~"

Nico blushed at the compliment. Alumina raised a delicate brow. "Emi, you don't have a thing for him, do you?" Nico turned into a tomato. "Hahaha, well, who knows." He was the colour of Rachel's hair! I went on Protective Brother Mode and glared at Nics.

"My sister is off limits or else." Cherith just stared at me and giggled. "Love you too bro. Now come on. I'm starving and craving for blue milk and fudge brownies."

It's official.

Best. Sister. Ever. :'D


	6. Chapter 5: PIPER MCLEAN

CHAPTER 5: PIPER MCLEAN

The next day, we all had our own starts. Exiting the Aphrodite cabin, I met up with Jason at the mess hall, pecking him on the cheek before we entered. Percy and Nico both looked pretty fired up now that they wouldn't be alone on their tables anymore. Damn the rules. Jason kissed my temple before approaching Thalia at the Zeus table. I walked over to talk to Lacy and Mitchell at our table.

Strange, I thought after ten minutes. Cherish and Alumina should be here by now. I look at Percy's table. He was munching on a blue slice of pizza, his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for his sister to show up. Nico was also anticipating his sister's arrival as he bit into some penne pasta. Where were they?

"Sorry we're late," someone at the door yawned. We turned abruptly as I screamed. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU BOTH WEARING?!"

The two princesses were still in their nightgowns, their hair perfectly straightened, a few bed hairs sticking out. Cherith had on silver pajamas, holding onto a panda pillow pet and rubbing her eyes. Alumina wore a purple nightgown that reached her ankles and held a panther pillow pet, still half asleep.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard," Alumina muttered as she took a seat next to Nico, falling asleep on the table. Cherish did the same on the Poseidon table, mumbling. "We wake up at 8:45 back in the palace."

We all stared at the two girls in disbelief! They came to breakfast in nightclothes! How is that normal for them?

Percy and Nico both stared at their siblings and sighed, smiling as they ruffled the princesses' hair. Awww. So cute. Drew scoffed. "Looks like we have more Dumpster Princesses." She shut up at the glares Nico and Perce gave her. I rolled my eyes at her. I see no way how we're related.

When breakfast ended, both girls were still asleep. I even accidentally heard Cherith mumble something about bombs. Weird girl. Lacy tugged on my sleeve. "You think we should give them makeovers?" I groan in annoyance. "Lacy, you remember the last time we gave someone a makeover? Percy flooded our cabin! It took Annabeth a whole hour to convince him into apologising."

MItchell laughed. "But you gotta admit. Jackson looks good in a dress." The three of us erupt in laughter. Jason approached and kissed me. "What are you laughing about?" Behind his back, I saw Lacy suppressing a squeal, while Mitchell wiggled his eyebrows. I really wanted to smack them in the face then and there.

They ran away laughing. "Nothing. Just about how nice Percy looks in a dress."

He chuckled. "Riiight."

Smiling, we both head to the arena. Nico and Percy were taking their sisters back to their cabins. "Perce! Nics!" Jason called. Both turned to my boyfriend and grinned. "Heavy sleepers huh?"

Percy looked at Cherith. "Yeah. I swear, I can't see any princess-like aspects in her."

"Thank God she's asleep," I giggle. "Otherwise, Lacy and my sisters would've kidnapped her for a makeover—"

As if it was a magic word, both the daughter of Poseidon and the daughter of Hades shot up awake, landing on the ground. Both held on to each other for their dear lives. "D-d-did y-you s-say" "Makeover?" Cherith finished. I nod hesitantly as both od them froze. As if on cue, a stampede of my half siblings approached. "GET THEM!" Drew charged.

In the blink of an eye, they had fled.

"Peeeercyyyyyy! Niiiicccoooo! Heeeeeeeelp!"

Both demigods raced after their sisters. I stared, astounded. "Shall we go after them?" Jason breathed. I grabbed his hand. "We shall."

Immediately, with his powers, he lifted us both off the ground as we zipped after the group of madmen.

Eventually, outnumbered, my half-siblings had captured both princesses. Cherith struggled against their hold. "No! No! No! Let me go! I'll have you beheadeed! I'll castrate you and sacrifice you to the—"

Lacy squealed. "Oh, don't worry. It won't be that bad."

Alumina paled drastically. "Nico! Help!" The son of Hades gaped. Even he was afraid of the children of Aphrodite. He remembered the time they knocked Percy out. The son of Poseidon got extensions, fake lashes, lipstick, a blue dress, heels and a leg shave. Nico definitely didn't want to go through what Percy did. He raised his fist onto his heart. "RIP Alumina Luna Elizabeth. Great sister, cousin, and princess."

Both kidnapped girls wailed and cried in protest as they were dragged into the hell named Cabin 10.


	7. AN: Late updates

I'm sorry! I'm going to take my AEAS Test to study in Australia soon! I probably won't be updating as often as I do. I promise I'll make it up to you with two chapters a week when the test is over! Again, so sorry!

Love,

Midnight


End file.
